Inuyasha y el comienzo de su nuevo amor
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: ,¿Qué sucede cuando eres feliz y de un momento a otro la persona que amas, jamás te amó?, y ¿Cuando aparece esa persona, que se lleva sin querer el amor de tu vida?, Sango Tanaca, Miroku Yamaha, Kikyou Toyoda, Inuyasha Taisho , Kouga Yamamoto y Kagome Higurashi, unos millonarios amigos, vivrán una aventura de tristeza, amor y pasión. ¿Qué sucederá al final?
1. Introducción: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Las empresas no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños; **Toshiba**: Empresa creada en 1876 por Hisashige Tanaca. **Yamaha Corporation**: Empresa creada en 1890 por Torakusu Yamaha. **Toyota:** Empresa creada en 1933 por Kiichiro Toyoda. **Sanyo**: Empresa creada en 1974 por Toshio Lue. **Seiko Epson Corporation**: Empresa creada en 1942 por Hisao Yamazaki. Todas ellas están ubicadas en Tokio donde viven nuestros personajes Gracias….

**Antes de empezar, deseo dar unas pequeñas notas de la autora las cuales, espero estén bien ubicadas ya que en mi criterio; la ocasión lo amerita.**

**(N/A): Bien pues, creo que como es ya sabido por la mayoría de ustedes, Mi fic fue llevado al foro 'de los malos fics y sus autores' pero eso ya es cosa del pasado ya que aclaré el pequeño gran problema; y aprendí de todas las críticas constructivas y me siento segura de republicar mi fic; claro muy renovado pero con la misma trama. Cuando escribí el fic anteriormente, Samantha me ayudaba pero ahora se puede decir que es una autora colaboradora ya que la mitad de la trama es idea de ella, así que este es un nuevo fic que justificará las acciones de cada uno de los personajes, y traerá consigo una parte final de trama hecha por mí y como ya saben, pues yo lo corregí y casi cambia la trama entera. **

**Espero entiendan amigos disculpen si los hago leer tantas veces pero es que esta vez sí vamos bien. **

**Gracias a **Eloina Moreno Zabala

**Eloina-chan: Gracias por todo tu apoyo eres la lectora que me ha impulsado a seguir con este proyecto y no desmayar, muchas gracias mil veces amiga y esto va dedicado en gran parte especialmente para ti, por todo tu apoyo y sinceridad gracias…**

**Bueno entonces amigos; ¡Que empiece el fic señores!**

**Inuyasha y Kagome un amor perfecto**

* * *

**Introducción: Chapter 1**

Kawasaki, Tokio 2005

Kikyou Toyoda, hermosa joven de 17 años, un largo cabello negro brillante, piel extremadamente blanca y oscuros ojos cafés. Su piel, cabello, rostro y figura son cotizados por famosas revistas de Japón como **Sweet, Bi-story,non-no etc**. El caso es que Kikyou no era una chica superficial, ella prefería estudiar, leer, conocer o simplemente realizar actividades que ella consideraba productivas ya que 'eso de ser modelo' como lo definía ella era una 'pérdida de tiempo'.

Vive con sus abuelos paternos Totousai y Minako Toyoda desde hace casi 7 años, el motivo de esto es que lamentablemente a sus diez años sus padres Kiichiro y Hitomiko Toyoda fallecieron a causa de la explosión del avión en donde viajaban, por asuntos de trabajo debieron ir a Inglaterra pero desgraciadamente la muerte los sorprendió en el viaje de regreso, dejando a dos padres muy abatidos y por consecuencia administradores de las empresas y a una Kikyo llena de frialdad, vacío y tristeza. Como ya hemos analizado Kikyou procede de una familia millonaria, sus padres eran los dueños de **_'Toyota'_** y luego de su muerte sus abuelos quedan al mando de las empresas pero no por mucho, ya que Kikyou y su hermana deben tomar las riendas del negocio de su familia, cosa que Kikyou no quiere, ya que a ella la fortuna no le interesa es más a veces desea 'ser una chica normal'. Su hermana Kaede Toyoda es una hermosa chica muy parecida a ella la diferencia física es su cabello más ondulado y piel más trigueña; aunque de verdad esa no es su mayor diferencia. Lo que a ellas las diferencia es el carácter ya que Kikyou es mayor y sufrió más la muerte de sus padres que su hermana que era muy pequeña cuando eso pasó, y por consiguiente es una niña divertida e interactiva. Kikyou decidió mandar a su hermana a estudiar a Kioto a un internado de niñas, a sus ahora recién cumplidos doce años Kaede va a su primer semestre de secundaria siendo la mejor en el internado, cosa que a Kikyou la pone extremadamente feliz 'por ahora Kaede estudiará y luego será ella quien manejará las empresas' esos eran los planes de Kikyou hacia su hermana en un futuro ya que ella, lo manejaría hasta que Kaede cumpla la mayoría de edad y ella podrá 'ser una mujer normal' Kikyou aún no cumple los dieciocho así que sus abuelos se encargan de todo pero no para siempre. Kikyou desde la muerte de sus padres nunca se interesó por un chico aunque le cayeran como gotas de agua, ella a pesar de todo siempre estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo…

Inuyasha Taisho un joven de 17 años con una hermosa pero extraña mirada ambarina y cabello color plateado es el mejor amigo de Kikyou, su hobby favorito es tocar la guitarra y lo hace muy bien; es un muchacho de un carácter bastante extraño es posesivo, arrogante, no es nada romántico, celoso y bastante agresivo. Estas formas de ser las adoptaba a lo largo de su vida amorosa hasta que se hizo novio de Kikyou, a él ella siempre le atrajo, Inuyasha mismo siempre lo aceptaba; su mejor amigo lo sabía pero siempre decía _'creo que jamás amaré a Kikyou, ella siempre me ha gustado pero…jamás he sentido algo fuerte por ella'_. Cuando Inuyasha decidió declararle su atracción, Kikyou le confesó que también lo amaba, que siempre lo amó y que él sería capaz de apaciguar todo ese dolor y frialdad que la caracteriza desde la muerte de sus padres. Inuyasha por su parte aceptó y se ¨propuso¨ aprender a amar a Kikyou eso pasará…. Inuyasha también procede de una millonaria familia ya que sus padres Izayoi e Inu No Taisho son los dueños de la famosa empresa de ordenadores **_'Toshiba'_**, al igual que Kikyou debe administrar su herencia a la mayoría de edad, pero el tampoco desea eso y sus planes son que Sesshomaru se quede con la mayoría de las acciones hasta que él se sienta preparado para administrar. Inuyasha jamás ha amado a una mujer, siempre atracción y atracción y aunque es el chico más cotizado de la escuela y media institución de chicas se derriten por él, casi no ha tenido relaciones sentimentales. Él se casará cuando se enamore cosa que él no ve cercano, esas y muchas cosas más son intimidades que le comenta a su mejor amigo casi hermano…

Miroku Yamaha un muy cotizado joven (después de Inuyasha claro) bastante apuesto de penetrantes e hipnotizantes ojos azules es un mujeriego empedernido si hobby favorito es tocar la betería es un dios en ese arte, tiene 17 años y aunque no lo crean jamás ha llegado más lejos con una mujer que no sean besos y caricias, estas actitudes han cambiado desde sus 15 años; los padres de Inuyasha son sus padrinos y viceversa. Miroku es un muchacho que al igual que todos sus amigos desciende de una familia millonaria ya que sus padres Atsui y Tsubasa Yamaha son los dueños de la famosa empresa **_'Yamaha Corporation'_** tiene una hermana mayor de 20 años llamada Sakura Yamaha en quien tiene la esperanza de la administración de las empresas, Sakura vive en Corea de Sur y aún no quiere llevar las riendas del negocio, ella estudia la universidad y está teniendo planes de casamiento con su novio, algo que incomoda a Miroku ya que siendo el hermano menor no le interesa y es muy celoso con su hermana siempre le dice 'Sakura te juro que si no amaras al idiota de tu novio yo haría que esta relación acabe' su hermana siempre reía y le respondía tiernamente ¨Eres un tonto hermano, gracias por cuidarme¨ Inuyasha el mejor amigo de Miroku es quien sabe todas la locuras de su amigo y viceversa. Miroku también sabe los sentimientos de Inuyasha en todos los sentidos incluyendo lo que siente hacia Kikyou. A Miroku le encantan las mujeres pero eso cambió desde que conoció a su novia y prima lejana de su mejor amigo….

Sango Tanaca es una chica de cafés ojos y castaño cabello tiene 17 años de edad, al igual que Kikyou es una joven cotizada en el instituto y ha tenido varios llamados de revistas pero ella no es interesada en 'mostrar su cuerpo' según ella eso queda para prostitutas, su hobby favorito es tocar el piano es una verdadera maestra y toca como los dioses ese instrumento musical. Sus padres son los dueños de la exitosa compañía **_'Sanyo'_** lleva ese nombre por ser muy parecido al de su única hija ya que tienen a un hijo varón, él es Kohaku hermano menor de Sango está en Hainan es la esperanza de la desanimada Sango al igual que todos sus amigos, no tiene interés en administrar absolutamente nada. Es novia de Miroku desde los 15 años, sabe muy bien el comportamiento de su novio ya que al ser ella familiar de Inuyasha siempre lo veía; ella siempre ha y sigue estando enamorada de Miroku sin importarle su comportamiento. Miroku pasó por una fuerte etapa de negación, según él solo Sango le era atractiva pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que; se ponía celoso cuando Sango tenía un novio y deseaba matarlo, y era mujeriego solo para pasar el coraje que sentía al ver a Sango con otro, jamás estuvo de novio con una mujer por amor sino todo lo contrario siempre fue despecho. Al cumplir Sango 15 años Miroku decide confesarle sus sentimientos ese mismo día, y por consecuencia dejar al descubierto los que Sango siente por él, aquel día sellaron su noviazgo con un beso tierno y desde ese día Miroku se volvió un muchacho nuevo y menos mujeriego, todo por el amor a su novia Sango. Sango jamás ha querido a Kikyou ya que la personalidad frívola de esta ha hecho que ella le aborrezca y por consiguiente no le guste su relación con su primo Inuyasha, y la simpatía con su novio Miroku, ella es un poco celosa pero quiere mucho a sus amigos a todos, sueña con algún día tener una amiga-hermana…

* * *

**Bueno amigos espero esta introducción les haya gustado, la hice para que conozcan las personalidades de cada uno de nuestros personajes y no hayan confusiones. Las revistas fueron consultadas en internet y por lo tanto son completamente japonesas, gracias a todos.**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**A algo más, entiéndase que todos los seudónimos de Sango Taijiya, Taijiya-sama….etc. Son míos es decir todos los seudónimos me pertenecen, de nuevo gracias… **

Realizado por:** Sango Taijiya/TaijiyaYokai-sama SangoKagura-chan/Taijiya-sama Sango-chan**

Intérprete o autor(a) colaborador(a):** Miko-sama Kagome-chan **


	2. No eres el mismo: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Las empresas no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños; **Toshiba**: Empresa creada en 1876 por Hisashige Tanaca. **Yamaha Corporation**: Empresa creada en 1890 por Torakusu Yamaha. **Toyota:** Empresa creada en 1933 por Kiichiro Toyoda. **Sanyo**: Empresa creada en 1974 por Toshio Lue. **Seiko Epson Corporation**: Empresa creada en 1942 por Hisao Yamazaki. Todas ellas están ubicadas en Tokio donde viven nuestros personajes Gracias….

**No eres el mismo: Chapter 2**

La tarde era hermosa, ellos la miraban desde una colina, sentados en el pasto.

– ¿Qué haremos para estar siempre juntos? –Preguntó ella con mirada tierna, la cual fue el detonante para comenzar a narrar nuestra historia, y mostrar la cara de sorpresa que por unos segundos mostró el aludido.

–Yo –hizo una pausa, para suspirar y quitar su cara de pánico ante tal, inesperada pregunta–. Siempre estaré contigo mi '_querida'_ Kikyou. –Fue lo último que dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa en la palabra querida antes de sellar su frase con un tímido beso.

–Esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado Inuyasha. –Comentó Kikyou luego de las palabras y el beso de su amado.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué lo dices Kikyou? – Inuyasha, acomodó a su novia para quedar frente a ella, y mirar sus intensos y oscuros ojos color chocolate.

–Porque desde que somos novios he sido siempre feliz. –Kikyou suspiró como toda una enamorada, lo de '_feliz_' tal vez lo dijo por la emoción del momento–. Tus miradas, tus besos, tus abrazos…–Hizo otra pausa suspirando y prosiguió– estos 3 años me han hecho más sensible Inuyasha –pero agacha tristemente la mirada– ¿recuerdas que era una muchacha muy fría, vacía y triste?

–Sí Kikyou lo recuerdo muy bien, la tristeza que te inunda es debido a la muerte de tus padres ¿no es así? –Dijo, sin dejar de mirarla pero no tan fijo, en segundos desviaba su mirada al suelo.

–Es cierto –su mirada lucía triste una vez más.

–Y eso sin contar que aún no tienes la edad para administrar tus propiedades, están al cargo de tus abuelos.

–Sí pero no por mucho y eso es algo que me aterra. –Comentó haciendo muecas sarcásticas y de fastidio, que daban a entender su desinterés por el asunto.

–Entiendo que no quieres administrar igual que yo –la mira fija y seriamente– dime Kikyou ¿te sientes bien viviendo con tus abuelos?

Esa pregunta hizo que el corazón de Kikyou diera un giro de 360 grados. Era verdad ella nunca se ha sentido del todo bien viviendo con sus abuelos ya que… ¡Vamos, a nadie le gusta!, me refiero a vivir con familiares que no sean tus padres, y con más razón si has vivido con ellos y de un momento a otro los pierdes y debes vivir prácticamente sola(o), así vivas con tus abuelos o tus tíos o quien sea. Ese era el problema de Kikyou, se había acostumbrado a sus padres y aunque pasaron 7 años, ella aún no puede superar el hecho de no vivir con ellos. Sus abuelos la trataban excelente era cierto, pero a opinión de Kikyo no se preocupaban por ella en la manera que lo hacía su madre, a ella eso le dolía ni siquiera su noviazgo con Inuyasha podría sacar del todo, a aquella Kikyou fría, vacía y triste, en fin una muchacha infeliz.

–Kikyou ¿En qué tanto piensas? –Su mirada lucía preocupada.

– ¿Eh? no nada Inuyasha y respecto a tu pregunta, si vivo bien con mis abuelos pero –su voz se quebró– ya sabes nunca es lo mismo. –Dos amargas lágrimas inundan su rostro.

–Ya Kikyou todo va a estar bien. –Susurró él en forma de consuelo.

Inuyasha secó las lágrimas de Kikyou para luego abrazarla y sobar su delicado cabello, por su parte Kikyou estaba sorprendida ¿saben por qué? porque ella esperaba un beso de su amado pero solo la abrazó, este comportamiento era ya bastante típico desde hace varios meses en Inuyasha; eran muy pocas las veces que era tierno con ella, ya casi no la invitaba a salir, no la besaba, en recesos escolares siempre estaba haciendo algún trabajo en la biblioteca y ya no había tiempo ni siquiera para un helado, esto no era lógico, siempre ha tratado de ser una novia tierna y no es nada celosa, tampoco él le ha dado motivos para sacar a la luz a esa mujer celosa que puede ser, ¿qué habría hecho? No lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que su Inuyasha ya no era el mismo.

– ¿Inuyasha? –aún en sus brazos.

– ¿Sí? –Su voz sonaba preocupada, sabía que lo que Kikyou le diría no era bueno.

–Hace tiempo quiero hacerte una pregunta. –Hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a Inuyasha mientras salía del abrazo–. ¿Por qué ya no eres el mismo chico del cual me enamoré?

– ¿Qué? –Hizo una pausa aterrorizado por la pregunta– ¿Pero a qué te refieres Kikyou? –Frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente–. Yo si soy el mismo de siempre –continúo– es que…

– ¿Es que qué? –Preguntó Kikyou al borde de las lágrimas–. Ya casi no me besas, no salimos sabes ¿qué? simplemente parecemos amigos.

–Kikyou te acabo de besar. –Reclamó en forma molesta.

– ¿Lo ves? Ya vamos a pelear. –Fijó su mirada a la izquierda mientras se secaba discretamente las lágrimas, luego lo miró con algo de resentimiento para cuestionar–. Inuyasha, hacía más de una semana que no me besabas.

–Lo lamento Kikyou –agachó la mirada con culpabilidad– tienes razón.

–Es tarde ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? –Preguntó a punto de explotar en llanto de nuevo, mientras se paraba y se limpiaba de posibles hojas de pasto en su ropa– Mi abuela se enojará.

–Si claro Kikyou. –Le dijo al tiempo que se paraba y la conducía al auto mirándola preocupado.

Durante el camino el silencio fue largo y agonizante hasta que Inuyasha lo rompió

–Kikyou. –Dijo triste y lentamente al saber que ella lloraba sin control, ¡Diablos…como odiaba ver llorar a una mujer y más si él es la causa! –.Perdóname ¿sí?, no quiero estar peleado contigo eres mi novia y…

–Novia –Interrumpió tajante y con un gemido melancólico Kikyou, haciéndole saber que ella no pensaba lo mismo, mientras miraba hacia la ventana del auto con una mano en la boca hecha un tenue puño para ocultar un poco su llanto, apenas era visible su triste reflejo–. Ya te lo dije Inuyasha parecemos amigos.

–Por favor Kikyou –suspiró–. ¿Quieres salir mañana todo el día con migo? –Dijo al fin mientras miraba el semáforo que indicaba que debía parar.

Kikyou se estremeció al oír esa pregunta, tanta fue la impresión que abrió mucho los ojos y bajó la mano de su boca para mirar lentamente a Inuyasha.

–Inu…Yasha –sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse pero los cerró y sonrió para contestarle tiernamente–. Claro mi amor.

–Gracias Kikyou. –Susurró esbozando una sonrisa y deteniendo su auto para darle a Kikyou un tranquilizante ¨Llegamos¨

Al ver que Kikyou solo asintió, bajó y abrió la puerta del copiloto bajándola caballerosamente.

–Gracias Inuyasha. –Susurró–. Te espero mañana

–Yo te llamo mañana a primera hora Kikyou. –Dejándola en la puerta–. Hasta mañana.

– Adiós Inuyasha. –Se acercó a él para obtener un no muy correspondido beso ya que Inuyasha tardó mucho en posar sus manos en las caderas de ella, lo hizo cuando el beso estaba en su etapa final–. Nos vemos mañana. –Dijo decepcionada entrando finalmente a su casa.

Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones, llegó hasta su auto cerró la puerta y suspiró diciendo–. Kikyou tiene razón –Y arrancó con dirección a su casa.

La noche estaba a punto de darse a conocer una vez más y una pareja admiraba ese paisaje desde una banca en frente de la playa.

–Miroku. –Llamó una castaña aún ensimismada con el hermoso panorama.

– ¿Si Sango? –Respondió el aludido en las mismas condiciones que su amada.

– ¿Qué haremos con Inuyasha y Kikyou?

Esa pregunta hizo a Miroku enderezarse y asombrarse a la vez.

– ¿Qué sucede Miroku? –Preguntó Sango algo asustada.

–Nada, nada –tragó fuerte– ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

–Es que…. –hizo una pausa– tu sabes que Kikyou jamás ha sido de mi total agrado –hace una mueca de enojo– es grosera, fría y…y…–frunció aún más el ceño–. Ay no la entiendo–. Agachó finalmente la mirada.

–Te entiendo Sango a mi Kikyou tampoco es que me agrade pero –soba el cabello de su novia– Inuyasha la ama debemos aceptarla ¿está bien?

–Está bien –respondió Sango– Pero que conste que es solo por Inuyasha –frunció un poco el ceño y volvió a posar su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

–Mi niña es una testaruda. –Pensaba Miroku mientras sobaba el castaño cabello de Sango.

Luego de varios minutos de estar así Miroku se asusta terriblemente al escuchar su móvil sonar.

–Maldita sea –rezongó Miroku al verse tan asustado por el repentino sonido y sin mencionar que rompió el contacto con Sango, al ver su móvil y ver de quien se trataba suavizó la mirada y le respondió a su mejor amigo casi hermano.

– ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? Diablos….amigo que susto me diste

–Lo lamento Miroku. –Rió al escuchar el tono enojado de su amigo–. Oye, ¿qué haces? Necesito hablar contigo.

–Pues estoy con mi novia. –Mirando a Sango y dedicándole una sonrisa.

– ¿Cuál de todas? –Esta vez sí dio unas cuantas carcajadas al imaginarse la cara asesina que tenía seguramente su amigo en ese momento, quien efectivamente la tenía y para estar peor Miroku puso el altavoz por lo que debió enfrentarse a la fulminante cara de Sango.

–Inuyasha ¿vez en la que me metes? –Le decía enojado aun mirando muy asustado a Sango mientras sacaba disimuladamente el altavoz para no meterse en más problemas – ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

–Ay lo siento Miroku. –Dijo, aun riendo– ¿Sango está ahí? pásamela.

– ¿Para qué? –Preguntó más asustado y enojado.

–Ay solo pásamela –con tono de enojo.

–Está bien –respondió resignado entregándole el móvil a Sango quien con una no muy agradable cara lo recibió.

– ¿Bueno? –suavizando su mirada.

–Hola prima ¿cómo estás? Bien espero –contestó sonriente.

–Sí bien gracias Inuyasha. –Con voz de enojo– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Uy que carácter. –Dijo algo divertido al saber la reacción de su mejor amiga y prima.

–Habla de una vez y no te burles. –Respondió Sango muy enojada.

–Está bien ¿me prestas a Miroku?

– ¿Qué? –Con cara de asombro.

–Préstamelo necesito hablar con él –respondió– él te lleva a casa y luego se bien a la mía por favor Sango.

–Está bien. –Frunció un poco el ceño y cortó.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Quieren un adelanto?, ¿De veras, de veritas?, ¿Así como que de veras?, bueno; no así como 'Que bruto, que bruto como quiero un adelanto' no, no, pero si, si hahahahahahahaha ok no._. XD. **

**Uuuuuuuuuuuffffffffffffffffffffff me costó pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pues podemos decir que no, pues pídanlo cuates jeje, no les daré un adelanto PERO si actualizaré más rápido el fic eso si claro con una condición.**

**Si les gustó esta segunda introducción pues es muy fácil y gratuito.**

**Ingresen a la página web w w w.**_Deja tu hermoso y tan preciado review para saber que diantres opinas__** .**_**c o mquita los espacios._. Bah no es cierto XD.**

**Nota: Lo de la página web es mentira solo para inteligentes entiéndase lo que no está en negrita.**

**Bueno queridos lectores pronto les subo la conti, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas entre más comentarios más rápido subo la conti como ya dije anteriormente ¿ok?**

**Adiós, amigos los amo.**

Realizado por:** Sango Taijiya.**

Intérprete o autor(a) colaborador(a):** Miko-sama Kagome-chan…**

* * *

**AVISO NOTA IMPORTANTÍSIMA: Muy bien amigos, debido a la falta de comentarios que pidan la actualización de esta histoia, he decicdio posponer el proyecto, OJO, que estoy diciendo posponer no cancelar, espero que entiendan, que cuando ya este yo con por lo menos unos 10 capitulos actualizados, de mi historia "De hermanas a enemigas, ¿y, él?" yo actualizaré esta, ya que es la historia que más me piden que sea actualizada y como esta carece de varios pedidos, pues la retraso, así que si no hay por lo menos 20 reviews, no esperen pronta actualización, y si no hay 20 reviews pronto, pues solo me dedicaré a terminar mi otra historia y esta la actualizaré cuando eso suceda, como es bastantito larga, entonces se me llevará más tiempo antes de publicar mis otros proyectos que ya están en mi mano, agradeciendo su comprensión se despide: **

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa.**


End file.
